True Colors
by TasumiDreamer
Summary: After Vakama and the others changed back to Toa, Nokama finally decides it's the right moment to tell Vakama how she feels. When Vakama says she shouldn't love him, Nokama won't give up easily.


Hi, this is my first Nokama/Vakama, so I hope you like it. My sister found this song that I thought fit perfectly with Nokama and Vakama, so please don't yell at me just because you don't like the song. Okay, please read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle.

* * *

Nokama walked along the deck of the ship, thinking to herself. She didn't notice the Toa of Fire leaning against the railing and accidentally bumped into him."Oh, sorry Vakama." she said as she snapped herself out of it.

Vakama just nodded and went back to looking at the vast world, deep in thought. Nokama leaned on the rail next to him and said,"Vakama, you really broke through for us back there." Vakama looked startled as he turned to her and said,"What?"

Nokama smiled a bit and looked at him, saying,"Yeah. The hordika, you made peace with it just before Roodaka could do any more damage. For that, I congratulate you."

Vakama looked down sadly and said,"But I-I don't deserve any congratulations. In the process, I harmed you all and deserted you. That's not a good quality of a leader." Vakama sighed and kept looking down, saddened that he was reminded of what had just happened.

Nokama turned to him and took his hands in hers, grasping them kindly."Vakama, you may have done all of that, but in the end, you pulled through. That's something you should be proud of."

Vakama shook his head, thoughts overwhelming him. Nokama sighed and thought nervously, _Should I tell him now?_. She steeled herself and made Vakama look at her in the eyes, saying quietly,"Vakama, I love you. I loved you when we were first Toa Metru, I loved you even as a hordika, and I still love you now. You can't change that, ever."

Vakama pulled his hands away from hers and backed up a bit, saying,"I'm sorry Nokama, but I don't deserve your love. I've been too terrible to you all." he turned his back and began walking away.

Nokama lowered her gaze, saddened at what he had said. _But I'm not giving up_, she thought determined to get through to him that she liked him. She cleared her throat and began softly,

_"You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small."_

Vakama paused for a moment, listening inquisitively. He glanced over his shoulder slightly to see Nokama looking at him with her blue eyes, love in them.

_No, she can't love me. Not after what I did_, Vakama thought sadly and began to walk again. Nokama saw her plan failing and tried again, this time just a notch louder,

_"But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow."_

Vakama paused again. He and Nokama were only about three feet away from each other. The song, he knew it was directed at him, a way for her to show her love, but he just couldn't believe it.

He wanted to let his feelings for her pour out like a waterfall, but knew the hordika thing had changed many a thing with Nokama and him. They might never be the same.

Vakama sighed and began walking again, trying to get out of his guilt soaked cloud. Nokama sucked in a breath when Vakama began walking again and thought to herself, _He really shouldn't put himself down like this. I've got to get to him and show him that I __**do**__ love him._ She began singing a little louder,

_"Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there"_

Vakama considered the words she sang. She was devoting love to him, through words and song, and all he could do was walk away? He stopped and turned around slowly, locking eyes with the blue Toa of Water.

They stared at each other for a moment, then he began walking towards her. Nokama grinned happily as Vakama started walking back to her, albeit slowly, but at least he was walking to her. She began finishing the last verse, a huge smile on her mask,

_"And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow."_

Vakama took Nokama's smaller hands into his bigger ones, drawing the two of them nearer and nearer."You know it's the truth. You can't deny it one bit." Nokama whispered as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Vakama smiled faintly and whispered back,"It's hard to ignore since you sang your love to me. And yes, you were right, I do love you too." they just stayed like that for a moment, then they both turned their heads slowly until they were in a passion filled kiss, each hugging the other fondly.

"Thank you..... for everything Nokama." Vakama said as Nokama put her head back on his shoulder, breaking the kiss.

Nokama smiled, her mask glowed in the sunset and said,"You're welcome." they stayed in each others company for as long as they could, holding hands like school children on a playground.

Vakama would smile at Nokama, and Nokama would smile at him, eyes shining. When it finally came for them to go to sleep, Nokama moved her cot slightly so it was near Vakama's.

"Good night, Nokama." Vakama said as he rolled onto his side, looking at her with his bright orange eyes. Nokama smiled at him and said,"Good night Vakama. I love you."

* * *

Yes, this is just a little short I thought of. Okay, please review kindly. Oh, and the song is "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper.


End file.
